poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown when it will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck (along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Jack Skellington, and Genie) time-travel back to New York to reunite with Fievel Mousekewitz and his family as they move to a town out west called Green River (due to their home being destroyed) and face the Cactus Cat Gang led by Ash's old enemy Cat R. Waul, whom Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Jack Skellington, Genie, Oogie Boogie, Ichy and Dil, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is the second Land Before Time crossover film to feature Team Rocket's motto song; the first being Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, the Pokémon movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin trilogy, Sleeping Beauty, and Mickey's House of Villains. *This is the only Land Before Time/American Tail film that guest stars Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster, which explain Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu already knowing Fievel. However, these film might posibly take place before Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar because this film and the other two Land Before Time/American Tail sequels feature Iago as Jafar's henchman. *The reason why Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are in this film is because Mewtwo was the only Pokémon character in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and also because Ash and the gang will be in both Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster (which is the same reason why the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are in this film, too). *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster, which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Fievel, his family, and his friends from these films onwards. *Ash, Pikachu, the Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket first faced Cat R. Waul before in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Yru17 originally planned to have Ash and the gang guest star in this film, but BrerJake90 once told him to cut them out of it because he and Daniel planned to have Ash and the gang guest star in both Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster and Ash and Pikachu had met Cat R. Waul in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. However, when yru17 told BrerJake90 that he wasn't even stealing his idea at all and was only planning to have Ash and the gang guest star in this film not just because of their guest appearance in the last two Winnie the Pooh/American Tail films, and to have it take place after those two films, but also because of the fact that III and IV take place before An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, he decided to let him keep them for this film. This was before yru17 decided to add The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu to this film after seeing that they will be with Pooh and the gang in the last two Winnie the Pooh/American Tail crossover films. *Both The Land Before Time and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West were produced by Steven Spielberg and released by Universal Pictures. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' was released in theaters in 1991, the same year that The Jungle Book was first released on home video. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' was first released on home video in 1992, the same year that Aladdin was released in theaters and Pinocchio was re-released in theaters as well. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' had another home video release in 1998, the same year that The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock was released straight to video and the TV show, Pokémon was on US syndicated television for the first time. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers